nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Actaea
Actaea (アクタエア) is a moon type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Actaea has pale, possibly stark white, skin with indigo, worried-looking eyes with lilac eyelids. They have indigo shoulder-length hair, parted in the middle and sectioned into two prominent bangs either side of the face, and fastened by lilac-colored flower accessories. They also have a long prominent ahoge, which seems to be strong enough to support holding a little round pink lamp. They wear a dark indigo coat, with a similarly colored dress underneath along with matching colored pants or stockings. they wear light indigo boots, along with a long white scarf. Personality Not much is known about Actaea's personality aside from the fact they seem to be quite lonely, shy, and timid. They are described as feeling lost often, due to the fact they are without their planet Salacia. While they are said to be meek, they supposedly have a "saltier side". Background Actaea is said to have emerged without their planet, Salacia, being there. This is unusual among the dynamics of planets and moons, so they feel lost in the process without their planet being around. It is implied Actaea has never even met Salacia, though is trying to find them. Relationships Actaea is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Quaoar Quaoar is said to be a friend of Actaea, though not much is known about the dynamics of their relationship aside from the fact Quaoar is helping them to find their planet. Salacia Not much at all is known about Salacia's relationship with their moon, but it is implied there isn't one at all, due to Actaea emerging while Salacia has been away. It is unknown if Salacia even knows Actaea exists. Neptune Neptune is linked as one of Actaea's associates, though their relationship is currently unknown. Despina Despina is linked as one of Actaea's associates, though their relationship is currently unknown. Basis Actaea is a personification of the natural satellite Actaea. Actaea /ækˈtiːə/, officially (120347) Salacia I Actaea, is the single known natural satellite of the classical Kuiper belt object 120347 Salacia. Its diameter is estimated 300 km, which is ⅓ of the diameter of Salacia; thus, Salacia and Actaea are viewed by some to be a binary object. Given that the following size estimates are correct, Actaea is about the sixth-biggest known moon of a trans-Neptunian object, after Charon (1212 km), Dysnomia (685 km), Vanth (378 km), Ilmarë (361 km) and Hiʻiaka (320 km). It was discovered on 21 July 2006 by Keith S. Noll, Harold Levison, Denise Stephens and Will Grundy with the Hubble Space Telescope. On 18 February 2011, it was officially named Actaea after the nereid Aktaia. Quotes * "Where are you now... Salacia..." - Actaea in a doodle Trivia * Strangely enough, Salacia is not linked under associate on either Actaea or Quaoar's official profiles despite being mentioned, making it unknown if Actaea's planet will get an official profile. * Actaea's birthday is July 21st, the same date as the discovery as the moon they were based on. * Actaea possessing a "saltier side" may be a reference to the etymology behind the word "Salacia", derived from the Latin sal, meaning "salt". * Actaea's favorite hobby is stated to be playing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hide-and-seek hide-and-seek]. * Actaea's favorite drink is stated to be [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%A8me_de_cassis crème de cassis]. * Actaea's favorite animal is stated to be the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goosefish goosefish]. ** This is likely reflected in them holding a lamp on the end of their ahoge, resembling the lure present on some goosefish species. Gallery 62d9402b18d46c1566e135b5351f3bc6.png daww.png cbc929d279520ef541a0e1be57c8e8bd.png 77078f4ad46914950e0466bc3b763cc3.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/actaea.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/185007 Category:Moons Category:Solar Emissary Category:Characters Category:Celestial